Formation of net structures from a profile extruded film is disclosed in US patent Applications 2004/0170802 and 2004/0170801 where a film is provided with integral ribs. The film backing is cut at a angle transverse to the ribs forming a first set of strands for the netting. The second set of strands is formed from the coextruded ribs. Following the cutting step the film is elongated in the transverse direction to the cut, generally along the length of the coextruded ribs opening the film up to create the netting. Hooks can be formed on the net strands formed by this method by providing profiled ridges with hook profiles that are also cut during the net formation process. This is a continuous method and creates a strong net hook structure. Incorporating this net hook into a fastening tab structure however is difficult.